glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jack- gleelover/Sexy Mash-up
Na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na (Dirrty) My Anaconda don't... Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Na na na na (Filthy) My Anaconda don't... Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na (Nasty) My Anaconda don't... Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Na na na na My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm comin through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals I need your love I need your love I need your loving You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin' Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and i hit 'em with the jab like... Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun Get it get it, get it get it And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic Get it get it, get it get it Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic Oh, you make it, make it right My temperature is super high If I scream, if I cry It's only 'cause I feel alive What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. Baby show me, show me whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me And I'll volunteer, and I'll be goin and goin to movin, this appears to nothin but shoes on me, Oh Baby The affliction of the feeling Leaves me wanting more Make me come alive Come on and turn me on Touch me, save my life Come on and turn me on I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on So, ladies! (Yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah) If you wanna roll in my Mercedes (Yeah!) Then turn around! Stick it out! Even white boys got to shout Baby got back! Turn me on (I like it, Like it) Turn me on (I like it, Like it) Turn me on (I like it, Like it) Turn me on (I like it, Like it) S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M So Cosmo says you're fat Well I ain't down with that! 'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin' And I'm thinkin' bout stickin' To the beanpole dames in the magazines: You ain't it, Miss Thing! Now....this is the part where we fall in love Let's slow it down so we fall in love, but don't stop whatcha doin to me And meet me in my boudoir Make my body say ah, ah, ah (Taking out my freak tonight) Make me come alive Come on and turn me on Touch me, save my life Come on and turn me on I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it S...S...S And M...M...M My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun S...S...S And M...M...M Oh my gosh, look at her butt S...S...S And M...M...M Oh my gosh, look at her butt S...S...S And M...M...M Oh my gosh, look at her butt Category:Blog posts